1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable size food molding tray useful for food preparation.
2. Background of the Invention
Many foods are prepared in quantity, and subsequently cut into segments for serving to a group of consumers. Foods, such as fudge, are typically poured into a suitable mold or container to harden, and then cut into segments prior to serving. Foods, such as JELLO, are typically poured into a suitable mold or container, and refrigerated to harden, and then cut into segments prior to serving. Foods, such as cake, are typically poured into a suitable mold or container to bake, and then cut into segments prior to serving. It is difficult to cut large portions of molded food into uniform segments, particularly where the food remains in the container used to cook, refrigerate or mold the ingredients, as the sides used to enclose the food ingredients get in the way of the cutting effort.
Thus, the user must first remove the molded food from the container prior to cutting, which often damages the appearance of the food, or must cut the food while still in the container, which is time consuming and complicates the removal of the individual segments from the container.
One solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,892 which issued to Del Vecchio on Nov. 1, 1977. His food dicer has a slide out bottom and a hinged lid. The hinged lid has multiple cutters forming a grid, which is used to cut the soft food as the lid is closed, and the slide out bottom enables the user to remove the food from the enclosure, after cutting. One suggested use is for cutting JELLO, however, no provision is made to seal his enclosure prior to pouring liquid JELLO into the mold in preparation for freezing. Thus some liquid is likely to leak through the cracks formed between the removable bottom and the sides of the container prior to freezing, with a resultant cleanup mess. The sliding bottom of Del Vicchio cannot be easily sealed, as taught in applicant""s invention.
Applicant""s invention provides for the releasable securement of elongated side portions about a selected flat base portion, to prepare a pre-selected quantity of food. The flat base portion is selected from a plurality of flat base portions having different sizes to accommodate different quantities of molded food. This saves in the initial cost, storage space and cleanup of several large food molding trays or containers of various sizes.
Each of the plurality of flat base portions has a uniform thickness about its perimeter, which is releasably secured within a suitably sized groove located on the inner side of each of the frame portions, to enable the user to selectively mold a variety of food products within the assembled enclosure. Once the food product has been molded within the selected base and frame portions, the user releases a securement means to remove the frame portions from the flat base portion.
Each of the frame portions are adapted to selectively receive more than one size flat base portion, enabling the user selectively prepare a pre-selected quantity of molded food within the variable food molding tray.
Once the molded food has set within the food molding tray, the frame portions are removed from the selected base portion for ease of cutting the molded food into individual food portions. The selected flat base portion also serves as support for the molded food during serving, which eliminates the need to remove the molded food from the food molding tray prior to cutting and serving.
Foods, such as candy, cake, JELLO, butter, cheese, aspic, sandwiches, and other known molded foods, may be prepared and molded in bulk, and then cut into uniform segments using this invention.
The food ingredients, including liquid Ingredients such as water and oil, may be placed into the enclosure formed by the selected flat base portion and the removable frame portions, without danger of the liquid leaking from the food molding tray.
The food held In applicants assembled food molding apparatus may be refrigerated, heated, or let stand at room temperature, in accordance with the requirements of the food to be molded, or the preference of the user.
Where the elongated side portions and the flat base portion are made of plastic, such as polyethylene, the enclosure may be placed in a microwave oven for ease of cooking, prior to cutting. Likewise, plastic components also lend themselves well to refrigeration and freezing.
Where it is desirable to bake the food ingredients in a convection oven, the base portion and frame portions may be made of metal, such as aluminum or stainless steel.
Once the food has been prepared and placed into the food molding tray apparatus and allowed to firmly set, the frame portions may be easily removed from the selected flat base portion by releasing the securement means and removing the frame portions from the selected flat base portion. This enables the molded food to be easily cut into uniform segments by a variety of cutting means, such as a knife, spatula, or a plurality of spaced wires extending between opposing sides of a cutting frame to form a wire grid there-between.
The flat base portions and frame portions of this invention are preferably rust resistant and are easily cleaned by hand or machine washed to maintain a sanitary food preparation environment.
The frame portions are easily removed from the selected flat base portion, for ease of cleaning, transport and storage.